Forum:Concern over DLC4
March 3rd, 2010: Gearbox cranked out three downloadable add-ons for [[Borderlands|'Borderlands']] in the four months or so since the game's release, and if publisher Take-Two has their way, there should be plenty more Borderlands DLC to look forward to. Take-Two president and CEO Ben Feder revealed as much during their quarterly earnings call today (via Kotaku). Many had assumed that "General Knoxx DLC Coming to Borderlands on 360 Tomorrow" would be the final download released for the game, but Take-Two has other plans. "Borderlands continues to build on its success in the market," Feder said during the conference call, adding, "We will continue to support the title with more add-on content." One could infer from this that the DLC currently available for Borderlands has been pretty successful for Take-Two -- successful enough to warrant more of it, anyhow. As for what to expect from future Borderlands add-ons, there's been zero official announcements on the matter by anyone at Gearbox or Take-Two. What would you like to see next for Gearbox's co-operative shooter? This is the last bit o' news I can find that has anything to do with DLC4. It is now June 3rd, 2010 and nothing so much as a hint of what's coming or not coming. Doesn't this concern anyone else? Gearbox cranked out 3 DLC's in 4 months. Well, its been 3 months since DLC3 and we have nothing. What am I missing here? What the hell is going on? Are my news searching abilities just crap and I am completely missing any and all updates? If not, why do we all sit here an continue to speculate when we should all be concerned about what the hell is going on? Please enlighten me. CrapStomper 21:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yea i had the same thought. maybe they will anounce something at e3..... hopefully enough to get that dust off my bl box...... 21:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) At least they mentioned the game recently. There has been ZERO information sent out on this, which is a little annoying. I'm glad you posted this, so I know at least they are doing something; sometimes it feels like i'm waiting for a DLC that will never be finished. Hopefully it will still be playable/difficult with lvl 61 characters. "To stop trying to understand that which cannot be understood is a high achievement. Those who cannot will be destroyed upon the Lathe of Heaven." I do not speculate nor am I concerned about what is going on. I've seen it too often with other game developers - updates come fast-n-furious only to peter out as their attention focuses on other projects. -- MeMadeIt 21:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree with MeMadelt, game designers always have lots of new updates and tons of new dlc (or plans for new dlc) the first couple months but after that rarely does anything happen. I have a guess that we Borderlanders will get one more dlc that will be akin to zombie island but after that not even as much as an update. Gearbox has other things to worry about, like bl2... Auric 21:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Well some sort of little press release would be nice. I mean really, 3 months and no news is a bit too much. Even tid-bits here and there is better than nothing at all. You'd think if they were planning sucking the last bit of profit out of this game that they would do so while they still have our attention...CrapStomper 22:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : Does the only drug dealer in town pacify his junkies and crack ho's?